


Share

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Dirty Talk, Double sided dildo, M/M, Omega!Letch, Omega!Sniv, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sharing can be caring





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> I just….I like Sniv and Letch is my boy, so I just put them together because why not? Plus I love their ship name ^^. Hope ya’ll enjoy! 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

If there’s one thing that can be said about Letch, it was that he was one of the most creative thinkers known on the fleet. A problem solver. Someone who thought outside the box. 

It was a quality Sniv could appreciate and admire greatly in his lover. 

“Mmmmm….nnngh…oooh….!”

Especially in the bedroom. 

The two omegas couldn’t get enough of each other. They were rarely seen outside their work stations without each other and to the unknowing eye you would think they were just being civil and discussing reports or something work related. 

If only they knew, it only they knew…

Letch gasped and tilted his head back as he pushed his hips down on to the toy and meeting Sniv’s. The commander grunted and gasped as he reached up and held the lieutenant’s sides and pushing his hips up with a soft gasp of pleasure.

“Aaaah….Stars Sniv….” Letch placed his hands on the other’s shoulders with a gasp and lowered his ears a bit. 

The double sided dildo was a work of genius for those who were…lacking. 

It spread their slits wide as Letch ground his to take in more and push the other end inside Sniv in deeper. He leaned down over the Commander and kissed him deeply as his slaps his hips down with the lips of their stretched slits brush against each other in the middle of the toy. 

“Ooooh…..! Oh oh oh ffuuuuuuuuck Letch….! Letch! Letch please oooh….!”

The Lieutenant smirked slightly and gently holds the other’s face, purring.

“You make the best sounds…I love hearing you moan and gasp as your spread wide with this toy,” he purred as he gives another hard thrust. 

Sniv’s ears lower as he gasps and tilts his head back with a soft cry. He tilts his head back and bares his throat as he bites his bottom lip. 

He looks up with glazed, pleasured eyes, “Please….! Please please please harder….! Aaaaaaahhh….!”

Letch’s eyes soften as he reached down and gently rubbed over his ears. He chuckled softly at the purr it earns him when he scratches a particular area were the ears meet his head that causes Sniv to buck his hips and tilt his head back.

“You want me to push it in harder? Hmm?” He slips a hand down to pinch over the clit, “It’s already so deep, Commander…..”

“Pleeeeeease please please yes I want it haaaardeeeer…..!” 

Letch purred softly before he shifted and placed his hands on Sniv’s knees and shifted a bit so he had his legs on either side of him. He begins to thrust harder into him and watched Sniv almost arch completely off the floor.

“Aaaaaaah…..!!!”

Letch chuckled before gasping when it hits up against his spot the same time it brushes Sniv’s.

“And you though sharing this toy wouldn’t be a—mm—good idea….”


End file.
